The Saiyan Beneath (Dragon Ball Z Fan Fiction)
by Chasehondaxmc
Summary: Nate went to bed, dreaming that one day, he could be like a Hero and save the Dragon Ball Z world. And when he wakes up, He notices everything is different, and people can fly! With a New Name, New Life, and A Destiny that will change his life forever, will he manage the struggles, or die in the hands of his new enemies?
1. Chapter 1

(I dont own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. Except for Babba and Misumi. Babba's mine and Misumi is an oc)

"Nate! Get your homework done before you go to bed!" I hear my mother scream from the stairs.

"Ok mom! After I beat this level!" I yell. I was playing Dragon ball Z Boudacai Tenchaichi 2.

"No you are going to do it now it's 9:00 at night! You have been playing for four hours!" I paused the game. I guess she was right. The system was about to overheat, and I was out of doritos. Yes, I am a doritos addict, but they are way too good to be human!

"Fine! I'll get on it right away!" I turn off the system. It felt like I would get third degree burns if I touched the top. I slowly go to my old oak desk, where my homework is. I start to write about my greatest experience in life. But then I chucked it. I had not had any good experiences in my life so I decided I would make something up in the morning.

I get my pjs on, which is just my regular clothes, and get in my bed. I stare up at the ceiling, looking through the skylight, at the beautiful stars in the sky above me, wishing that I could live like Goku and Gohan, and we fought Cell together. Just wishing that was my life. And I slowly fall asleep. Still wishing for my dream to come true.

I wake up in the middle of nowhere. With green hills in the distance, and two people in the field close by. But they were flying in the air.

"Whats that up ahead?" A voice said. It's strange, but i think i've heard it before.

"I dont know, but we better mask our energy in case it's another one." Energy? Another one? Where am I? And who is that second voice? It sounds so familiar. They land a few feet in front of me. with their hands aiming for my face. I stood perfectly still, not wanting to get hurt.

"Who are you? and where did you come from?" That voice, so familiar...

"And what are you doing in the middle of nowhere?" The other voice said. I slowly get up, my back hurts and I dont understand why. When I stand up, Im a little taller than what I used to be. I guess I must have grown a little somehow.

"Dont come one step closer or well blast you!" I stop in my tracks. Now I recognize that voice. It was the voice of Krillin!

"Is you name Krillin?" I ask putting my hands up in the air for surrender. He put's his hand down

"Yeah, thats my name, but how would you know?" Krillin asks with a puzzling tone of voice.

"Dont fall for it Krillin! He could be one of them!" Krillin kinda reacts with a little jump, then aims his hand at me again.

"What are these things you're talking about? and where am I? Im from Earth and I dont know where I am! So tell me!" I quickly say, I wanted to stop my words, but they jumped out of me before I could stop them. They both keep their hands locked on my face, but they slowly come closer. I kinda freeze, Fear flowing through my veins. Then It comes to me. This is all a dream. I think, So I laugh, and laugh, and laugh. And I walk near them, thinking its only a dream.

"What are you laughing at?" Krillin yells as I come and Pat his back

"This isn't real! this is only a dream!" I yell, laughing.

"Well, it isn't to us." I finally recognize the second voice. It was Gohan. I was suprized it took me this long to figure it out. He looks at me, the circles around me. And then I feel a strong pain in my back, like a wrecking ball had hit be dead on into my spine, full swing and all. I realized he had punched me. I fell to the ground. It felt like he had broke every bone in my body. I realized this isn't a dream. But this is really happening. Then I feel something in my mouth.

"Go ahead, eat it, it's a sensu bean. It will help you out." Krillin says. I open my eyes and see Krillin and Gohan leaning over and looking at my body. I try to chew the sensu bean. It was a little hard since my jaw was broken thanks to the sudden fall to the ground. But I finally chew it and swallow. And suddenly I have this burst of energy. I jump up and do a backflip. Something I have never done before.

"I guess you're all set then. You want to come with us? Were going to the Kame House to train to go against the androids."

"Id love to!" I said. But then It hit me. The Androids are alive! I quickly shudder, fast enough so they dont notice. And the start to fly up.

"Aren't you coming?" Krillin said looking down at me. I look at him, kinda embarrassed at the sight.

"I um...can't fly. I dont know how." Krillin floats down.

"Then hang on to me. like, really hard. I dont want to have to lose another person from falling."

"Lose another person? You mean there was another before me?!" I asked scared.

"Just one, but they were over the ocean, so they survived, but barely. Just grab on already!" I nod and hang on to his shoulders, And we slowly floated into the air. It felt really wierd. Flying is not normal in alot of places. So I was kinda scared, especially because im not the one flying.

"You ready?" Krillin asks. I nod my head. Praying that I survive this experience. And were off in a matter of seconds. Flying through the air at full blast. Going for the Kame House

After about an hour we arrive at the Kame House. The home of Master Roshi. And the school of the Turtle. It is much smaller than on the video games i've played. We land on the shores of the island. I let go of Krillin, trying to regain my balance, and look around. The green grass on the ground and the palm tree. The vast view of the ocean. The bright pink house with Master Roshi coming out the door. I see Krillin and Gohan bow, So I bow too.

"So who's the new one?" He says looking around me like Gohan did, poking me with a stick every once in awhile. I felt like a experiment or something, like out of a sci-fi film.

Gohan speaks up "We found him in the grassy fields. We brought him here because he says he's from earth, but lets give him the test to make sure."

Master Roshi nods and fingers me to come into the house. I follow him into the house. It's actually quite big for it's outward appearance. He bends over to grab something so I stand still. He stands back up, and turns with a super scary mask on and screams. I scream and jump back, terrified out of my wits. Gohan and Krillin laugh coming in the door. So is Master Roshi

"Nice Job Roshi! He passed with flying colors! Really!" They're still laughing at me. I feel angre bubbling inside me, because I hate when people laugh at me. I get up and dust myself off, and put my hand out of pure instinct, all of a sudden this, feeling, like energy, goes into my hand. And they all stop laughing. And they are staring at my hand.I pull it back and there's a star on it. which was strange because I have never seen that before. I put my hand back down, and the power left my body in a split second.

"Did you feel that power level coming from him? That was pretty big, and I dont think he's even done any training!" Krilling looks at me in fear and shock.

"Yes, that suprized me too. I see something in him like I did in Goku." Master Roshi looks at me with deep determination.

"Well, I just felt like I should have done that, but this star... ive never seen it before." I look at the symbol. After awhile it faded away, and I couldn't even see a trace of it.

"I guess you could use some training since you have some potential." Roshi, Krillin and Gohan lead me outside.

"Gohan and Krillin, You teach...Uh, Whats his name?" Master Roshi looks at the two of them

"I dont know! We never got the time to!" Krillin says

"I didn't ask either. Sorry Master Roshi" Gohan bows in apology. Master Roshi Looks at me

"So whats your name boy? I need a name so I know who you are." I kinda look at him for a minute. "Well, come on boy! are you deaf?" He gets an angry look in his eye.

"No im not deaf and the name's Nate. At least, thats my name I was given. But I guess... You can call me Babba here." Master Roshi nods at me in agreement

"Very well Babba. As I was saying before, Gohan, you and Krillin will train Babba for the upcoming battles. Krillin you will train him how to center his Ki, Fly, and Attack. Gohan, you will teach him hand to hand combat. Any questions?" He looks at us and we give no responce "Good! Babba I need you here for a minute.I need to show you something" I follow Master Roshi to his house again, Only this time I kept a close eye on him. This time he lead me to a room. He knocked on the door

"Who's out there?" a girl yells from the room. It's strange, But i've never heard that voice before, So it might be someone I dont know about.

"It's Master Roshi. You hae a new training partner! He just showed up!" The girl opens the door. She's wearing a Turtle Hermit outfit and staring at Master Roshi, Then me.

"Looks like a good partner. She looks at me and smiles. "Hi! my names Misumi! Nice to meet you!


	2. Chapter Two:Training

"My Names Misumi!" I look at her. Kinda cought me off guard because she doesn't look like the nice type. More like the serious type. But it's not me to judge.

"So what's your name?" She says looking me over. Like Roshi and Gohan. I don't know why they do it. It's just so... wierd.

"The names Babba. Nice to meet you Misumi." She still circles around me. Looking at me like im a freak, which I feel a little hurt by.

"So where did he come from." She asks. Gohan looks at her.

"We found him in the grassy fields. He told us he came from another earth. It's really wierd." Gohan answered. Misumi let out a slight gasp. She sounded surprised by the news. She eyes me with great determination.

"I need to train to him, alone. I want to teach him everything I know. If thats alright Master Roshi..." Master Roshi looks at her, and nods his head.

"Very well. You can teach him. But you be careful. Stay here until he learns to fly, then you can go to any training place you want. But you can't go to the lookout. Not yet. He is not ready for the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. We must wait he is able to control his powers. Understood?" Misumi nods and turns to me.

"Lets go outside. I will teach you how to control your Ki. Ok?" I nod and she smiles. She gives a little scowl towards Master Roshi. Im not sure why, but she hates him. Then I remembered that he's innapropriate in the anime cartoon and He probably did something to her. Misumi walked outside quietly, like she was a ninja, while I walked as loud as an elephant. Once we were outside, she turned and looked at me.

"Ok" she said with determination, and all the seriousness she could muster. "To channel your Ki, you have to find it. search within your body for the power that you have." I close my eyes, concentrating as good as I could. At first, it was hard to find, and it took me a minute or two to find it, but soon I felt this power surging within my heart.

"Once you find it," Misumi said, realising I had found it. "bring it out of it's hiding and set it free." I nod, and I grab onto the power, letting it out to soar. Suddenly, I feel this surge of power flow through my body. I open my eyes and the next thing I know my hands are glowing a multi color aura.

"Good" She said "You're learning fast. Next, put some of that energy into your legs and picture a bird soaring in the sky." I did as she said. I did my best to control my energy, but it decided that it needed to argue with me, not letting me move it.

But I fought it, showing it who's boss, and it eventually gave up, giving me control, and soon I was floating in the air. It took me a minute to get a hold of it. And soon I was doing somersaults in the air like a magic acrobat.

"Weeeeee! This is awesome! I feel like a super hero!" I say all cheery and happy. Misumi looks up at me and shoots a Ki blast. I quickly fall to the ground.

"This isn't the time to fool around Babba. Cell is killing off people one by one and looking for the androids. We have to be serious if were going to defeat him without Goku." I look up to Misumi, and I see fear and anger in her eyes. I knew she was hiding something, something Cell did to her.

"Cell did something to you, didn't he?" I asked, trying to figure out the puzzle. Misumi looks away with pain.

"I don't want to talk about it now. We have to train." I look at her, and she gives me the This-really-hurts-to-talk-about-and-its-not-your-buisness look, and I soon understand.

"OK. I'll just leave that then... Lets train." I say getting off the ground. She looks at me with a tear in her eye. It looks like Cell ruined her life and I didn't want to upset my Senpai. Or I might have to do Kitchen Duty for Master Roshi, and that was not something I wanted to do.

"Very well. Lets go to the mountains. I hear it's nice this time around." She quietly levitates into the air. I quickly follow. And soon were off to the mountains.

A half an hour later were at the mountains, And a cold breeze quickly attacks my body like a Ki blast.

"Look's like were here. Ok Babba, I want you to try a Kamehameha. I wasn't able to do it, but you might." She asks me, and I am a bit shocked she wants me to do such a strong move before anything else. " Oh, come on Babba, its easy! Just center your ki into the palm of your hands, and let it go into one beam." I Nod slowly, and I cup my hands. I center the ki into my palm, and I try to let it go into a beam, but nothing happens. I try again and again. But it still doesn't work. I sigh and give up. Misumi looks at me with despair.

"It seems you cant do it either..." She said, but she snapped her fingers "But maybe the star on your hand can do something!" She backs up "Do as you did for the Kamehameha, but center it on the star" Misumi says from behind me. I stop for a moment and calm my mind, taking out the worry and doubt from my failed attempt at the Kamehameha. I go out on a limb by Misumi's idea, and soon im holding out my hand and focusing all my energy into the star.. I soon feel this powerful Ki pouring itself into it. I open my eyes, And, as if on instinct, I yell

"STARBEAM!" and all of the Ki leaves my hand in a star shaped form. It goes through a mountain and it crumbles under the intense pressure of the blast. I pull back my hand and look at the star. The outline of it is multicolored and smoking. I see Misumi run up ahead of me, trying to get a better view of the destroyed crater that was once a mountain. But soon I drop to the ground, wiped out by the power I put into that one blast.

"Impressive Babba!" Misumi yells "That was an amazing attack! If you can make that much of an attack on your first try. I can't imagine on what power it can have when you have mastered it!" I look at her. I get up off my feet, and smile. Then I feel a great pain on my chest, as I fall from weariness. The last thing I see is Mayumi running to me. Then I black out.

The next thing I know, Im waking up on Master Roshi's couch with Misumi looking at me with a bowl of chicken noodle's. I try to sit up, but I fall back down on the lumpy couch

"Dont try to get up, you need to rest. You took a lot of energy out on that blast yesterday. you could have-" I quickly sit up as the sit up

"Yesterday? I've been knocked out cold for a whole day?" She looks at me with happiness.

"Yep, But I was able to get Gohan and Krillin get you back here before you got hypothermia! Krillin and me have been taking care of you ever since." I look around for Krillin, but theres no sign of him.

"So where is he anyway?" I ask looking up at Misumi. I noticed she was in pjs and had dark circles under her eyes.

"He went to bed awhile ago. I've been staying up watching you." I get up from off the couch.

"I think you better get some sleep. You look like your tired. You sleep on the couch I'll eat my noodles." She nods and gets on the couch and falls asleep. She looked at peace sleeping there, like all the stress of the world was never here. I wish this could happen for everyone. But some of those people will never wake up. Because they will die at the hands of Cell. As I eat my noodles, enjoying the warmth, the thought never leaves me head. 'I have help defeat Cell, and we have to stop him before its too late.'


	3. Chapter Three: Meeting Cell

The next morning I wake up with Misumi's head on my lap. I do a little stretch and wake her up. She opens her eyes and punches me in the gut trying to stretch. I ignore the pain and get up off the couch.

"Sleep well?" I ask looking down at her. I had covered her with a blanket last night and she was tangled up in it. Soon the just punched through it and got up from the couch.

"The blanket helped, but the "pillow" was a little lumpy." I noticed the sarcasim when she said pillow, But I didn't say anything. "So how did you sleep Babba?" I kinda gulp when she said it.

"I had a wierd dream." I say as she gets up from the couch.

"What was in it that made it wierd?" She kinda looks at me with glassy eyes. I have a sly smile

"You." I roll on the floor laughing at her expression. then she shot a Ki blast at me, and soon I was singed on the floor, trying to block out the pain. And now she was laughing at me.

"Note to self: Don't make fun of a girl that can shoot you with a Ki blast" I think to myself, making sure my mental sticky note held onto my brain. Soon Misumi's is sitting down next to me at the table with Master Roshi and Krillin. Seems like they all didn't get enough sleep last night. I asked what was wrong with everyone, but nobody would answer. So I shrugged it off, thinking it was just me, and soon we are all eating pankakes and sausage, thanks to the wonderful cooking of me, and some help from Misumi.

"So hows the meal?" I ask waiting for the feedback. Krillin's face lightens up as he takes a bite of the pancake.

"This is delicious! Whats your recipe? Bulma couldn't even cook as good as this!" He says eating like a pig thats hasn't eaten for days. Misumi lets out a slight giggle. Krillin stops and blushes. I think he has a crush on her, but this isn't the place or the time to ask. We all finish our food then go our separate ways to train.

Me and Misumi decide to go somewhere else because news crews are scanning the mountains to find the cause of the mountain I blew up. We decide to go somewhere new that she hasn't gone to before. So we go past the grassy fields. I show her where they found me. I asked her again why she was so interested. She gets a little glazed-over look in her eyes, as if she was remembering something, something that I couldn't see. She soon jotted back to the outside world, and looked at me angry, as if my question caused her pain of some sort.

"It's a long story and I dont want to talk about it." She says as she starts walking in the other direction. So I let her be again and we were off in the other direction. Soon we found ourselves at a big plain. Misumi decided it would be a good place to train. So we start stretching. Im watching Misumi stretch. I was all set and ready to go. Suddenly Misumi stopped and started to run the other way. I was confused as she was running towards me, but not to fight, but in pure fear.

"Why are you running?" I asked, but soon she ran past me and grabbed my arm.

"We have to hide, NOW!" She said, and I heard the seriousness and the fear in her voice, and I knew she meant it. Soon im running with her and were behind a big hill that overlooks the plain. Once we lay down in the grass, I noticed she was shivering with fear.

"Why do we need to hide?" I whispered shaking her arm. She looks at me and I noticed fear had taken over her face.

"Its him. I sence it. His power, it's so trememdous!" She shakes. She shakes her head like a dog getting out of water "No, no it cant be him. why would he be here?" I was soon violently shaking her arm

"Whos here? and why are you so scared?" I asked, completely worried about her reaction. Suddenly she points in the distance, And there I saw him. He was in his final form. Green with his tail under his wings.

"It's...Cell." Misumi says. Soon everything was in slow motion. Cell landed on the ground. He looked as if he was looking for something. Soon the giant boulder we ran past was sliced. and they were made into tiles. They soon landed on the ground into a 4x4 square. Then he made pillars on the four sides. Misumi looked at me, then at the square.

"Its an arena!" Misumi said with a surprised look on her face. "Just like what Gohan showed me! He must be planning something big. We have to get back to the Kami House to warn the others. Mask your energy and get moving!" She starts to get up, but I grab her arm.

"You, uh didn't teach me that." She kinda give me that You-are-an-idiot-and-I-should-kill-you look and grabs back her arm.

"It's simple. Put the energy you let free and put it back in storage. Like a couch in a moving truck." So I do as she says and were off back into the Kame House

Soon me and Misumi were back on the Island we barge in the door to see Master Roshi, Krillin, Gohan, and Bulma. I go over and Master Roshi introduces me to Bulma. She comes and gives me a hug, which caught me off guard, so I hugged her back. Soon Misumi was waiting for me to help her tell them on what we found. Misumi started talking, but Master Roshi stopped her and Made us watch something on his TV. Sure enough there was cell, and He was announcing the Cell Games. Once it was over, Master Roshi told us to tell him what we found.

"We uh, found the cell games arena." Misumi says. Everybody suddenly jumps up and looks at us with surprised faces.

"What? How did you find it? He just announced it like 15 minutes ago!" Master Roshi yells. He seemed urgent to know where it was.

"It's just past the Grassy Fields, in a giant plain. We found it to train, but Cell came as soon as we got there. We were able to hide from him, And we saw how he made the arena. We could show it to you, but I think Cell is still there. And I dont want to take the chance of seeing him there." Misumi said that. right when the said cell I noticed a litle wobble in her voice. She seems scared of him. I really want to know why, but she wont tell me. One of these days Im going to get it out of her. But not yet. Not yet.

"I see. Very well. You will lead us to it when the time comes for the Cell games. Understood?" Me and Misumi nod our heads. And Master Roshi lets us go. After were outside, Bulma comes running out.

"Wait a minute Babba! I want you to have this!" She hands me the four star dragon ball. "I want you to go find the other six! You only have a couple of days, but You guys dont have to fight! I want you to collect them and become stronger, both you and Misumi! This adventure will train you to the max. Ok? Promise me you will go on this adventure!" I look at Misumi, trying to get an answer if she wants to go or not. She nods yes. I guess she wants to become stronger too.

I look back at Bulma "Ok. Well do our best to train and find these dragon balls. But we need some supplies. Like food, water, and the Dragon Radar." Bulma looks at me suprized

"How did you know about that? I never told you about that!" I look at her, She looks like she feels violated I quickly react and fall back.

"I found out because...uh..." Misumi steps in

"Because I told him about it. Sorry Bulma. I didn't know he shouldn't know about it." Great. Now I owe her a favor.

"Ok Misumi. Just don't scare me like that. That was super wierd." She goes back inside and comes back with the Dragon Radar. "Here you go. Misumi, you go to your house and grab some supplies. Babba, come with me." Misumi nods and flies away. I follow Bulma back inside. She brought me to an empty room with a made bed.

"This was going to be your room. But now your going, I guess ill get the stuff you need. Heres a Turtle Hermit suit. And theres a couple more in there. Put it on and come out whe you've packed those." Bulma leaves the room and shuts the door. I change into the Hermit outfit. It's heavier than it looks. and I pack the extra clothes in the backpack. Leaving enough space for extra supplies. I put the four star ball in the front pocket. its big enough for all seven dragon balls, and I leave the room. Master Roshi comes up to me and gives me some sensu beans.

"Use them only for emergency. There are only 6. So be wise with your decisions." I Bow to him and he bows back. I move over and I see Krillin.

"Here" He gives me a phone "Use it if you need help. But not all the time. We might be busy with Cell." I give him a handshake and move to Bulma. She gives me food and water

"Here are some more provisions. It was nice meeting you. Just wait outside for Misumi." She gives me a hug and I go out the front door, to find Misumi waiting for me. She was in casual clothes. which embarrased me for wearing a Hermit outfit.

"About time. Come on Babba. Pull out the Dragon Radar and see where the closest one is. I turn on the Dragon Radar and I see a 7 orange circles. One's right where Im standing. I know thats the four star ball because its the only one we have. I see one not far away that looks like it's in the mountains. I show Misumi and she nods. We float into the air, wave to all of our riends. And fly off, to go on the Dragon Ball Adventure.


	4. Chapter Four: The Mountains

Soon me and Misumi are flying through the air, with the mountains up ahead. Misumi looks at me and points at the Dragon Radar in my hand. I look and the dragon ball and it's just up ahead. I nod to tell her were on the right trail. Pretty soon we are landing on one of the bottom cliffs of the mountain. I look and the Dragon Radar tells us it's above. I start to fly up when Misumi grabs my leg

"We can't fly up there. It's too dangerous. The oxygen gets less and less the higher we fly. and you know we need alot of oxygen when we fly. So we have to climb up. But be careful not to talk too loud or well be stuck beneath a rock and a hard place. really." I nod and fly down. As I fly down, Misumi runs ahead to see how the trail is. She comes back a minute later with a grim look on her face

"The path is blocked by boulders. We can't get through." I look at her. And she looks upset. I grab her arm and run towards the direction of where she ran.

"Oh no were not. remember were super powerful? it's like your from my ear-" I stop my words and put two and two together. I stop and turn around. "Your from my earth aren't you? Thats why I have never seen you in the Manga or in the video games! You are another human like me!" She backs away and looks ashamed.

"Yes im from your-our earth. But I never told you because I wanted to really feel like I was apart of this world. I wanted to really be a character and live the life of one. Im sorry for not telling you sooner." I put my hand on her shoulder

"It's Ok. I wouldn't have told you either if I was in your shoes. Don't worry about it. It's ok." I look at her and she has tears in her eyes. she comes and gives me a hug. Im so suprised by the action that I fall back shes yelling at me.

"Thank you, Thank you, thank you!" I try to get her up and off me, but she has a grip of steel. So I let her cry out adn once she's done, im covered in tears. She looks at my shirt and bows "Im sorry. It's just... I never met anyone that understood me." She gets up and I bow back

"It's ok. I haven't either. So...Yeah." She looks at me, and blushes a little

"We have to get back on our mission. Thats enough fooling around. She starts to run on the trail again, than I hear a loud BANG! and I see some rocks go off the edge. I smile and walk ahead. She had cleared the path. I walk up to her, her hand is steaming. She must have used a strong move. I come over beside her. She nods saying its time go go forward.I nod back and we start running for the peak of the mountain.

-

In half an hour, and a lot of water, we make it to the peak. I look at the Dragon Radar, and the Dragon ball in in a cave up ahed. I run towards the cave to look for it. Misumi quick behind me. We soon are in the cave, hoping for what looks like the six star ball. We soon are picking up rock after rock hoping for the orange gleam. After about a half an hour Misumi drops to the floor

"It's hopeless. It's not here. Lets just get out of here. It was a mistake to go on this adventure." Anger boiled inside me. I had come too far to not find this Dragon Ball, and I wasnt going give up now. I shoot a Ki beam farther into the cave. After the Ki dies down, Misumi is staring at where I shot, I look and there it was, the six star ball stuck in the wall. I run over, anxious to get it in the pack. Misumi somehow bets me there, and pulls it out of the wall. She looks at it with amazement

"I did it! I found it! I found the six star ball!" she screams. I give a facepalm

"I was the one that shot the Ki blast" She stops and looks at me.

"Well I was the one that got you angry" I look at her with the evil eye. She kinda stops, sensing my power level go up. "Sorry sorry. Anyways lets get this in the pack" I nod and take off the backpack. I open up the pocket, and see the four star ball. Misumi puts the six star ball in. She ball kinda glow when they touch together. I zip the pocket back up and put it on my back. It was a little heavier, but it wasn't that heavy. So we quickly nod. then we do a cheer

"Yeah we diid it!" Misum said "Two down and five more to go!" I laugh

"Yeah! and soon the world will be safe!" We are soon dancing in the air. Then we stop in our tracks when we hear a ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAR! We look deeper in the cave and out comes a giant dinosaur. It's side looked burned, probably from my ki last. Me and Mitsumi are soon flying out of the cave, screaming like were in a murder movie

"That thing looks angry!" I say looking back at the dinosaur chasing us

"Yeah, and it's all your fault! why did you have to shoot that ki blast? I mean, you didn't have to!" I Go over near her and punch her in the arm. She is shocked at my reaction and punches me back. A pain grows into my arm, but I ignore it and keep flying. Soon we are out of the cave. The dinosaur stops chasing us. and wimpers as if the light will kill him. Misumi looks at him and is making faces.

"Awww,is the big bad dinosaur afraid of the little light? Come on you big lo-" Misumi stops talking as I shoot a Ki blast at her. She falls. I learned that from her. if t can work for me, it can work for her

"Don't make fun of the big buy, he's only angry because I hurt his arm on accident." I say as I float down to the ground. I walk towards the mouth of the cave and kinda whistle 'Hey, big guy, you still there? You can come out, no one is going to hurt you."

The dinosaur slowly walks toward me, acting suspicous, as if suspecting an attack. He come out into the light, his squints for a minute, and soon is looking at all the rocks and the view. He looks down at me, and scowls, probably because he knows I shot it. I look up at his face

"It's ok. I wont hurt you. Im sorry for shooting you, here let me help you." I pull out some herbs and put it on the burn. His face soon turns from pain to relaxation. After I patch him up and put some bandages on it, hes looking at me like im his master and he's a dog. Misumi finally speaks up after I shot her

"I think he likes you. Maybe you can take him on our adventure! What are you going to name him?" I look up at him. He's smiling as if he agrees with Misumi's idea I look back to Misumi.

"I think ill name him, Rex." This dinosaur jumps at the name.

"Fine then Rex it is! You ready big guy?" He looks at me and bows his head. I pat his head with my hand and he nudges it.

"I think he wants you to ride on his back."Misumi says floating in the the sky. I nod and get on his back. He picks his head up. It took me a minute to get comfortable on his back, but as soon as I found a good spot, I pat his side and said

"Im all set! lets get down this mountain. Rex nodded and ran towards the edge.

"Rex what are you do- AHHHHHHHH HAHA!" I said as Rex jumped off the edge. We were freefalling at a hundred miles an hour, and Rex was all cool as if he had done this before. Soon we hit the ground. I was expecting to hit the ground hard, but we actually landed gracefully. I laughed. "Rex, you are amazing!" He smiled as I said it.

"Wow, that was pretty cool. I wish i had one." Misumi sad floating back down. I look at her.

"Wait a minute, you said that if we flied up, we would die because of the lack of oxygen. you lied?" She looks at me and blushes.

"I uh, uh..." she flies off using all her energy. I scowl.

"Go after her Rex! I need to talk with her!" I crack my knuckles in anger. Rex nods and goes after her. Faster than I thought.I look at the Dragon Radar, and I see Misumi is going in the direction of the closest Dragon ball. My scowl changes from a scowl to a smile. Soon were off onto another Dragon ball, and farther into our great adventure!

FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON THE SAIYAN BENEATH!  
TELL ME YOUR OPINIONS AND REVIEW!


	5. Chapter Five: The Secret

After half an hour of chasing Misumi around, Rex and I finally caught her. It was getting late. So we decided to set up camp. We got Rex comfty on come twigs and leaves. He laid down slowly, like he was expecting a trap. Funny, Rex seemed a bit jittery. Probably because He had never been this far away from his mountain before. I tried to calm him, and he soon fell asleep. Misumi started a fire with a Ki blast.

"That should keep us warm tonight. You better gets some sleep. Tomorrow we have a lot of travel to cover." She says as she lays down on her sleeping mat. I decide to do the same. I lay down my mat beside Rex so he doesn't get scared, whic his also across from Misumi. I lay down looking at the stars.

"Wow...It's so beautiful..." I say with amazement of the view of the stars

"Yeah... It's way different from our world..." She looks over at me "So how did you get here?" I sit up, deciding im not getting sleep anytime soon.

"Well, I was playing a videogame of this place, then my mother told me to go to bed. I went to bed thinking about this place and POOF! I'm here" Misumi looked at me puzzled. I wouldn't blame her, I didn't get it either.

"Your way is different from mine. I was playing a videogame like you, and I was about to go against cell. When he asked me if I was ready to fight and I pressed X for yes. Then he laughed and suddenly the ground shook. And I woke up here." Now im looking at her puzzled. And by the look on her face, she must not get it either.

"Wow, I guess that is different." I look at her and figure it out "Cells the one that brought you here huh?" She kinda blushed and tipped her head down.

"Yes. thats why I'm here. And I have been trying to get back home ever since. And since the Dragon Balls have 3 wishes, I can try and get home!" She jumped up with passion in her eyes "I want to go home To my friends and family. Here danger is around every corner, and it's never safe. I just want to be at peace." I saw a little tear leave her eye and fell to the ground. She must have noticed too, because she was wiping where the tear rolled on her cheek.

"It's ok. I promise well try to get you home. If you want it that bad. Then you're going no matter what." She looks at me with suprise.

"But dont you want to go home too?" I sigh and look at her face. The fire was making her skin look golden.

"I don't have a family to go to. My family was killed in a fire a long time ago. I was at my friends house when it happened. Soon I was jumping from foster home to foster home. The person I was living with was just seeing if I would be a good son. I heard her at night grumbling about me. Being an ungrateful brat. But I guess now she won't care that im gone." A tear rolls down my cheek and I leave it. I wanted Misumi to now my feelings. I don't like to keep secrets. That's why I just came open like that. Secrets are for weak people. I don't consider myself weak. So I just let my feelings go.

"Wow Babba...I never knew you had to go through that... I feel so sorry for yo-"

"Well you shouldn't. I don't take pity from people. You didn't let me finish. My friends mom was having me over because My parents didn't want me. I was a mistake, a mess up. We need to get to bed. It's almost sunrise and I would like a little bit of sleep." I had never told anyone that. I just found that out a couple weeks ago. So I had to tell it to somebody. Soon afterward I saw Misumi cry. It was either because I yelled at her, Or she was crying for me. And I just wanted to hurt her. I hated pity. It showed weakness. I will never have people see me as a weakling anymore.

Soon I was laying down on my mat again looking at the stars. Soon the whistling of the crickets and birds made me sleepy and i drifted into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up with a start. I was on something rough and leathery. I soon learned that I was on Rex. Misumi must have let me sleep. Because we were far away from our campsite and all my stuff was packed in my bag. Something must have hit my head because I had a big bruise on my head.I was either dropped, or Misumi tried to wake me up with a hammer. I was more expecting the hammer, but Misumi quickly floated down when she saw me awake.

"Hey, sorry about dropping you on your head. Rex didn't really help!" She kinda gave a scowl at Rex. He looked at her and made a funny face to get her ticked off. But it didn't work. She just turned back to me. "So, how close are we to another dragon ball?" I look at the radar, and there was one not too far ahead.

"Right ahead. We should be there soon." She nods and decides to take a ride on Rex. At first Rex wouldn't even let her on his back. But I calmed him down and he finally agreed. After about 15 minutes we came up to a huge lake. I look around, but I dont see it anywhere. I finally figure out it's in the water.

"So," I ask Misumi "How do you feel about water?"

After some yelling and arguing. and couple fights, Misumi finally agreed to get in the water. Luckily, we had thought ahead and brought bathing suits. We both went away from each other and got into them. Mine were blue swimming trunks. It didn't come with a shirt though. So I put on my Hermit shirt on and came out. Misumi was waiting for me. She was in a pink bathing suit and was blusing.

"Dont...say...anything!" She grumbled. I was going to say how beautiful she looked, but I would probably get the crap kicked out of me. And im not going to take that chance. Me and Misumi started walking towards the water. I heard Rex walking close behind. I turned around and stopped Rex.

"No Rex, Im not going to take the chance of losing you! You stay here and watch for other people like cell or the androids. Understood?" He looked upset, but he nodded and went back to our stuff. and kept a sharp eye

"Well you're nice! You don't want to lose Rex, but you're willing to put me at risk? I'm a delicate flower!" She yelled as she started to go in the water, luckily we had underwater masks and respirators to see what were doing.

"Yeah...delicate flower my butt..." I grumble putting the goggles and respirators on. Soon im under the water, getting used to the temperature. Misumi is shivering because of the cold water. We look around, but see no sign of the dragon ball. We sink lower until were at the bottom of the lake. It was a litle murky, but it was easy to see. I turn on the dragon Radar, and the Radar goes _beep...beep_ indicating we were close to one. I looked around. Not seeing anything. I pointed the dragon Radar in different directions.I aimed it towards the left and the Dragon ball blimp god closer to the Radar. I poke Misumi and she looks at me. I point left and she nods. We swim towards where the blimp was biggest. Once we were on top of it, we dug in the mud.

After about 10 minutes of digging in the gross mud, I felt something the water, but colder than that. I feel around the cold smooth thing and it's round. It's the Dragon Ball! I quickly dig and Misumi looks at me, puzzled. I finally dig it up. It's the One-star ball. I show it to Misumi and she does a flip in the water. I don't blame her. We just got the third Dragon Ball. We shoot out of the water like a torpedo. We float in the air dancing. Rex sees us and comes in the water. She decides to dance and me and Misumi get soaked in water. I look at Rex, and he puts down his head in apology. I pat his head and Push him in he water. Rex is suprized and flails in the water. Me and Misumi laugh. As soon as Rex came to his sense and Puts up a hand for help. I grab his hand and he suddenly pulls me down. I come up sputtering water from my mouth to see Misumi laughing

"Nice job Rex! that was a Grade A prank!" She gives him a high five, then Rex grabs her arm and throws her in the water beside me. I laugh and laugh and laugh at the sight of her screaming about the hair in her eyes and how it's going to be hard to dry it off. And for the next hour were playing in the water, without a care in the world.

After we all dried off in the sun, we decided to set up camp by the lake, and leave first thing in the morning. Misumi's job was to make supper, Rex's job was to get fish and herbs, since he knew more about them. After about 30 minutes of searching and fishing. Rex came back with piles and piles of supplies. We split it 50/50. 50% went to Rex for supper, and 50% went to me and Misumi to save and eat for tonight and tomorrow. After we ate and everyone was in bed, Misumi decided we would be better sleeping close together. Which I thought was wierd. Soon Rex was asleep and Me and Misumi were awake again, Looking at the stars. Misumi was the first to talk.

"I feel really bad..." I look at her

"For what?" I say with great puzzlement

"For not seeing it sooner. Your bravery for sticking up to me and the others, and for Being able to take all that fear and anger and leave it behind. Thats really impressive...Really impressive..." I look at her. Her skin looks golden again from the flames. But also the moonlight had light on her face, making her eyes sparkle. "I really hope this adventure will gives us something to hang on to..." I sit up

"What would that be? I ask.

"Friendship..." I look at her. I had never had a friend in my life I had always been alone. My parents nor the parents that adopted me really loved me. So this was new.

"Wow...I hope so too..." She looks at me and leans closer.

"Im getting tired...But I have to tell you something..." I lean up as she says those three words that changed my life forever

 _"I Love you..."_ And after that she went to bed and fell asleep


	6. Chapter Six: The Moment

_"I love you..."_ Those words hit me like a giant brick wall. Liked me? Iv'e liked my share of girls, but to have a girl like me? I was so shocked I fainted for about 30 minutes, then Rex woke me up because he wanted a walk.

"Ok Rex lets go...quietly" Rex nods and tiptoes away to the lake and then he still is quiet to get to the other side. I fly after him, hoping to be able to think clearly about all this. Rex wait for me and he looks at the woods and then looks at me. I nod and he goes stomping into the woods. I go sit on a nearby rock to sit while my brain tries to process this.

"Why does she like me? I mean, I know she's from my earth and all, but me? she coud have chose anybody else. Why me..." I sat for the next ten minutes trying to figure this all out, but it was harder than I thought. Rex soon came back ready to sleep again. I nod and took himback and laid him back in bed, quietly. Soon he was asleep again and I was up alone to think some more about this.

"Why me? I mean come on! Theres Gohan or Goten or Trunks! But me? That just blows my mind... I better get some sleep. Were leaving early tomorrow and I dont want to be the slacker." I lay down on my matt, A little wet from my swimming trunks, But not too bad. I gaze at the stars thinking of those words _"I love You"_ Over and over again. I look over and she's sleeping soundless, like an angel. The temtation to go over and give her a kiss is strong, but I ignore it and close my eyes, and fall into a dreamless sleep

The next day I awoke with the sound of a splash and my clothes soak. I quickly jump up to see Rex and Misumi laughing in the water.

"Nice splash Rex! I givie it a eight and a half!" Misumi gves Rex a high five and comes out of the water. "Nice wake up huh?" Misumi smiles and blushes. "I uh, was thinking about you last night..." I sat up to argue.

"Yeah about that. I-"

"No no no. Let me talk. So anyway I had a dream of you and me. Together iin a beautiful house. I thought it was amazing. and I-"

"Look stop!" I say standing up and look at her "Were on this mission to get stronger, not for lovey lovey stuff. Maybe when the world is at peace, we can date and see how it goes. But now's not the time to-" Thats when she kissed me, not cheek, lips. It felt so wierd. I had never kissed a girl before. So it was like a burn on my lips. Nice when you just open up a new toy and it work work for a couple minutes because you just touched it. I stood there for three minutes while she kissed me. Once she was down and done, I was just about knocked out.

"Im sorry, I just had to dothat. I look over to Rex, who was just as suprized as I went back into the water. She was in her pink Bikini and splashing around. I stood there looking at her, splashing with a suprized Rex and a respirator in her mouth diving into the water. I finally came to my sences, and looked around for a place to hide for a minute to think. I find a nearby hollow tree and sit in it

"What the heck! I was expecting her to ask me out, but to KISS ME? This was...wow that feeling... No I need to focus on the mission. This is important... But maybe I can..." I think about dating Misumi. How cool it would be. But then I think on Rex and the dragon balls. What would happen? I decided to think about it over the day. I come back out of the tree seeing Rex and Misumi looking for me. I come out and they crowd around me

"Where did you go?" Misumi said with a puppy dog face.

"I was trying to...to find a good tree for firewood! I couldn't decide so I came back just to rely on the wood we have now." Misumi looks like she didn't believe me, but then her face changed to relief.

"Ok. Me and Rex decided we want to have a day of rest here again. Is that ok?" I look at Rex, he has a puppy dog face too! He must have seen Misumi and decided to use it to get his way. The sly dino, but it worked on me.

"Fine. We can stay here for the day. But thats it! Just today!" They do a cheer and givie each other a high five. I guess they knew they would get their way. When I was about to protest. When Misumi came and gave me a hug. Dating:1, No Dating: 0. So we decided we would eat breakast, then we would swim for awhile. Then me and Misumi would go scuba diving to look for stuff. So we ate the rest of our food. Rex ate bones from his scraps from last night. And we all went swimming until noon. Then I told Rex to fish on this side of the lake while me and misumi went scuba diving.

"You ready to go?" I ask Msumi grabbing my respirator and goggles out of my bag. Then I hear a splash and look back to see MIsumi jump into the water. "Ill take that as a yes." I quickly put on my respirator and goggles and wave to Rex and I siink into the lake

It took me a minute to get used to the water, But soon I was looking at the bottom of the lake, to see Misumi on a rock looking at me. I smile as I swim down. Then I stop as I see a glow ini the distance to my left. I get Misumi's attention and I point to the location. She nods and swims towards it. I use some of my Ki and speed up, beating her to a cave. I motion her to stop. I use some hand signals to tell her I was going to check it out. I go in the cave, And I ht a wall. I sigh and look up to see if this was it. But what I saw was a opening to air. I swim up and take out my respirator. I see a beautiful cave and let out a gasp. I put back in my respirator and see Mitsumi and motion her to come in. She slowly comes toward the cave and I point up. She nods and we both go up to the cave. She lets out a gasp

"Wow... It's so beautiful..." She gets up into the cave and walks around and sees if it's safe.

"You can come in! It's safe!" I get up to the edge and use my upper body strength to get up. She comes back and gives me a hug.

"Thanks for findng this!" Dating:2, Not Dating: 0. She pulls me ahead to show me crystals that glow in the dark.

"This is so beautiful..." She says looking at the crystal.

"Yeah...It is..." I say gawking at the crystal.

"I have to ask you something Babba..." I look at Misumi "I really like you B-Babba... WIll you go out with me?" She kinda covers her mouth when she says that. "Sorry that just came-" I leaned over and kissed her. I felt like I could fly. I pull away.

"Doe's that awnswer your question?" I ask looking into her eyes. They sparkled in the light of the crystal. "Yes it does..." She leans over and kisses me. And we stand in the cave, not caring about anything.


	7. Chapter 7: The Call

After half an hour of looking and searching for stuff, we decided it was time to go. We put on our respirator and goggles and jumped into the lake. The water was cold at first, but it warmed up after awhile of swimming. Me and Misumi had decided to come back here after our adventures and furnish the cave and live in it. We would somehow get a secret tunnel to go outside without going to the lake, but we would worry about it later. We surface to the lake slowly, trying to enjoy the underwater view of the lake one more tie, before we left the "Lake of Love" as we called it. and we look to the camp to see Rex with the phone roaring at it. It must have been ringing, because he looked scared at it. I came over and grabbed it before he crushed it under his tail. I hear the was the Dragon Ball Z Kai theme song. of course. I'll open it up and it opens the conversation automatically

"Hello? Is this Babba? This is Bulma can you hear me?" Im shocked to hear Bulma on the line. She sounded really scared.

"Yes this is me. Bulma, Whats wrong? is something happening?" I say looking to see if there is a speaker button. I see a blue botton and press it and It turns on the loud speaker

"-everybody's down! Goku, Gohan, Krillin. All of them! you need to get over here quick!" I look to Misumi and rex, and their faces told me they were just as suprised as I was. I regain control of my body and awnswer Bulma

"Why? is there something going on? We have three dragon balls, we can wish hem all back when we-" Bulma interrputs me before I can finisih my words

"NO! You need to get rid of those Dragon Balls NOW!They are luring a monster, one worse than Cell, right to you! he was looking for you and Misumi! You need to leave them and get out of there now!"

"Yeah but why-" Bulma hangs up the phone before Im finished. Misumi is thinking the same thing I am, and runs to camp. All of a sudden she stops halfway there. I feel the same thing as her. A power energy, Stronger then even Cell, coming straight towards us. I don't know why, but I bet he can feel the power as well, even if its not as strong as he thinks. Misumi comes back from who knows where and quickly packs everything and starts to fly. I do the same. Rex tries to, but falls to the ground with a Bang. I look down to him.\

"No Rex, you need to go out in the woods and hide. Stay there while me and Misumi go hide. Well meet up back here." Rex nods and leaves into the woods. Im going to miss him, But I put my feelings aside for now. I start to fly in the direction Misumi was in, but she had gone fast. I stop and look around for her, and I see her in the distance.

"Babba! Over here!" I hear her yell it from far away. I start to fly over, then I notice that someone is behind her, and really close. Then I stop. That power level... It's so massive! Then I hear Bulma's voice in the background

"They are luring a monster, one worse than Cell, right to you! he was looking for you and Misumi!" Then I see him, about the same height as Cell, But Red, and He looked happy

"Well, I guess you would be Babba, Come get your friend here. I see him throw Misumi towards me. I then notice a blast in her gut. She was wounded, badly. I grabbed her. She looks up to me in fear

"Its him... Hes the one Bulma was talking about..." That must have taken all of her energy, because she dropped into my arms. I look at him with anger and fear

"Who are you? What is your name?" The man chuckles

"I am your worst nightmare. My name is Calabar, Cell's Brother. I have come for revenge for my brother, and Im going to get these dragon balls you have and bring him back to life." The fear n my body grows the more he talks. That voice, it has pure evil hidden within. This is where I met my first Nemesis.


	8. Chapter Eight: The Enemy

p data-p-id="6076566e8c4cccaefa6ea62ac7426665""My Name is Calabar, I am cells Big Brother..." Those words still swam in my mind. Cells big brother? How can this be happening? It never told about him in the original Dragon ball series. Then I guessed it! The guy that made these were only here for a short time! Thats how he made the Dragon Ball series! I look at Calabar./p  
p data-p-id="68f3542401a529213580ffbf53d112fc""So, you're Cell's big brother huh? I guess you could be a good opponent." Calabar looks at me. He chuckles a little/p  
p data-p-id="566495f9ef92d76a79424dee25714293"" I guess you could be too, looking at your power level. Lets make a little wager and fight for these Dragon Balls! If you win, I let you have them and I cant get them anymore. No searching, finding, or even looking at another dragon ball. And I will have to leave this pathetic planet. If you win however, you have to leave this planet and never come back, or die. Either way is fine with me. Do you Agree?" I look at Misumi. Fear was in her eyes as She looked from me to Calabar over and over again./p  
p data-p-id="dac4dbe8a0145275be8ac0ac42112f13""Babba, I dont want to lose you. Don't fight him, its too dangerous! I dont want to have to have another death of a friend. Please..." I pick her up and I put her under a tree so she can heal./p  
p data-p-id="3aa5001b5ce63fb9f8e87b1daff98979""No, I need to fight him and get him off this planet. Im sorry, but I have no other choice..." She looks at me with tears in her eyes and nods. I guess now that I have explained it, she will understand why. Calabar yells from the sky/p  
p data-p-id="09c882230b6ffbfd6d18cde6eb22e345""So, have we come to a decision yet?" I look at Misumi. She nods for me to go. I hate having to leave her, but I can't make her fight. She's too injured even to fly or stand up. I float into the air to meet Calabar./p  
p data-p-id="3a66bae96b77af367fa313edee352300""I will be fighting you, but you leave the girl alone. Unless She dies, You don't touch her." Calabar comes closer to me and stares./p  
p data-p-id="793a90058f9f276e4f677fe2babc47ce""Very well, But if you die, I might have to fight her. You never know." He laughs. It shivers down my spine. Cruelty and evilness flow through him like he's the center of it./p  
p data-p-id="c1b61f5e47dda10be56bb7ce61ba23da""Are you ready?" I ask getting into a fighting stance./p  
p data-p-id="f487c9c42a352de94107d6c51f078c50""I guess so. But I must warn you about something. I am not the only brother of cell." I gasp. Not the only brother? What does he mean?/p  
p data-p-id="bcd381bb3efdd015a0fefae305f2686b""What do you mean by that?" I ask as the thought goes through my head./p  
p data-p-id="c0106f23bf82a9508c60088d7b2cefbb""There are six others. Each of us looking for the dragon balls. I am the second youngest. Cell is the youngest. We are all supposed to get one dragon ball to bring back our little brother. Thanks to Doctor Gero, we were able to learn about Goku and how to defeat him easy. His friends were also in our data banks, so they were down before we were ready. But that is of no use to you. You are not in our data banks. So this will be interesting." He gets in a fighting stance "So now that im done talking, are you ready?" I try to gain control to my body, but I can't move one inch. I move my mouth, but the sound that comes out is all squeaky/p  
p data-p-id="ce4efed01c5c54679e242d3aad422f4c""I...guess..so..." Calabar smiles and disappears. I know this move. I quickly disappear as I gain control of my body. I sense movement to my right and dodge his kick. I sent my fist right towards his face. He dodges it with his hand and punches with the other one. I go flying towards a boulder. I stop midair and gasp for air. Calabar chuckles/p  
p data-p-id="01815b42c7b7e3c331931f9b85fd24ae""Is that all the strength you have? I was hoping for a better opponent." My anger swells up inside me./p  
p data-p-id="42415e6614fdce008bf613c3782427f4" "This...is not...going to end like this... NOT THIS TIME!" I surge my energy into my legs and zoom to Calabar and punch him in the Face. He goes flying a few feet but then stops. He wipes off his mouth and chuckles./p  
p data-p-id="3e40e33f2984301a13de08abeccac4d0""Nice little punch. But is that all you got?" He zooms back to me and starts to punch and kick. I dodge quickly and we get into hand-to-hand combat. Thank god I had training. I See a change to give a blow and I take it. He misses the chance to dodge and goes flying again. I put in my energy into me hands. My star mark starts to glow as A white beam appears in my hand/p  
p data-p-id="0d7537b8f477a8adc0d00dd6d0692d29""STARBEAM!" I yell as I thrust my hands forwards and let the beam go. The star-beam goes towards Calabar and it hits him head on. He yells in agony and in pain. Then its quiet. I put my hands down and gasp. I had put all my energy into that one blast. There is smoke everywhere and I hear Misumi cheering. She must be feeling better as she runs towards me./p  
p data-p-id="08df03098d474594d206daa69639fa34""Nice job Babba! That was a good shot! I think hes gone now!" She hugs me and I drop. Luckily she had some strength and she was able to grab me and lift me up "Take it easy. Your power level has gone down pretty far. You need to sit down while i-" A laugh stops her in her tracks. She looks where Calabar was and a shadow appeared in the smoke./p  
p data-p-id="e61304a1f2697aa3eb7ce9fcc87603c6""Nice shot. I was a little worried there. Is that a special? I have never seen it before." It's Calabar. He dusts off his shoulders. The shock fills me with fear. Did I hit him? Why didn't it kill him? I finally studer out some words/p  
p data-p-id="4556d09630d7719ec9b3fff8895c4adb""How...Did you...survive my attack?" He chuckles at my question/p  
p data-p-id="8faa3b0a72954bf49a6cd09256b370f2""It's very simple really. I managed to blow away the attack with one of my own. I know I promised I wouldn't hurt the girl, but if she doesn't get off the battlefield, She will be my next opponent. Run along now little girl. Before I am tempted to attack. Misumi looks at me with a tear in her eye.I know what she's thinking and I speak before she can/p  
p data-p-id="86d0f924630ee4b8461ed16a826460b2""You need to get out of here Misumi. I can take care of him. You go and get help. And you need to warn the others. I will fight him. Just don't worry." She starts to sob and nods. She knows it's the only way to keep this world safe. She starts to fly and soon she is out of sight. On the way to the Kame House. I gather my strength and get off the ground. Clarabar seems puzzled then he laughs as I stagger to get up/p  
p data-p-id="eb73de5cb8aa5da8cde9c6b7ef1d35a8""Whats the matter? Use all your energy on that blast to try to kill me? Nice try boy. Now come then. I want to get this over with so I can join my brothers." I get up from the ground with barely any energy left. I get into a fighting stance. Not prepared at all to fight. And go for an attack. Calabar quickly dodges my blows and gives me one with one kicks, and I am sent hurtling towards a boulder. I try to stop, but I have no energy to move. I hit the boulder and it shatters. After the smoke clears I see Calabar Hovering above me./p  
p data-p-id="0caf5ea267309c0f5b427a210cdfa210""I guess you are done. Better take care of this garbage. He cups his hands together. I immediately notice his power level go up. I know whats coming next. He opens his mouth to speak/p  
p data-p-id="89705a16826f379f1679aab47861162b""Ka...Me..." Please no... "Ha...me..." I beg you... "Ha-" He falls to the ground next to me. And I see Rex come to my rescue./p  
p data-p-id="26befcbb3864c00133725587b6b41a1e"-/p 


	9. Chapter Nine: The Death

p data-p-id="fb8d34434a0717f50ba78f12bc6c5f35""RAWWWWWWWWWWR!" Rex screams as he charges towards Calabar. Calabar chuckles as the sees the giant Dinosaur charging at him./p  
p data-p-id="c365d4b0d77f229ee38ae20f5a07fb37""So, this is your rescue is it? You pet Dinosaur I saw you send away into the woods? How pathetic. He doesn't even have a strong power level. Its not even above 100!" He laughs at Rex. Rex looks at me to make sure im alive.I nod to him and he looks at Calabar with anger. He roared in dino talk. I don't know how it works, but it must have been something like, "You are so dead" He charges at Calabar. Calabar shoots Ki beams at him, But Rex easily dodges them and grabs his leg with his teeth./p  
p data-p-id="5d9e9b31b70bfbcc4bb7799a56613503""Why you little..." Calabar shoots a ki blast at Rex's face and he pulls away and screams in pain. "That will teach you, you foul creature!" Rex growls in frustration at the bruise. He charges again at Calabar. Im grateful for him trying to protect me, but He might be killed./p  
p data-p-id="b6d27713810b4829bc05e17665b967d0""WORTHLESS CREATURE!" Calabar Yells at Rex. Rex freezes as He yells "WHY DO YOU KEEP ATTACKING ME? YOUR MASTER IS THE ONE THAT SHOULD BE FIGHTING!" Rex just roars and begins to charge again. Calabar speaks some kind of language and charges his ki. It skyrockets beyond what I had expected. em"and hes the youngest of all of/em emthe rest of them"/em He cupped his hands together and I know what hes about to do./p  
p data-p-id="08940183b2463f01cad392cceb00172f""Ka...Me..." No...Rex... "Ha...me..."/p  
p data-p-id="c6178db7f6c31a715c05e6eb3ccc1232""REX GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I yell. But too late./p  
p data-p-id="a43d84da9392c2ed8d6323eef346ec89""HA!" He puts the beam forward and aims it for Rex. Rex tried to dodge it, But he was too close. It hits him head on. I look away from the bright beam. Once the beam gets dimmer I start to kook around. There were no bruises on me, and Calabar was chuckling. But as the smoke clears, Rex was not ok. I run over to him. He was wilted on the ground. I look and his back and stomach had been burned and scorched severely. I look at his face, and His eyes had gone white. A sure sign that a person or animal is dead./p  
p data-p-id="1cbcd944d1f98e940ac72d64dbde6613""Rex...No...This can't be happening... Rex... I...WILL... AVENGE YOU!" Rage and anger go though my body. Lightning strikes the ground around me as I heal quickly. I scream as more thunder rumbels in the background. Calabar looks go from cockiness to fear. As the thunder and lightning die down. I nitice my hair isnt in my face. I feel my head and notice its spiked up, And I know what had happened. This moment had changed my life forever. I, was a super saiyan./p 


	10. Chapter 10

p data-p-id="3122ad21ef37846b2f59e2f3c8c3c0c1""So..You are A super Saiyan?" Calabar said. There was a slight wobble in his voice. So I knew he was scared./p  
p data-p-id="a6b32e94baafe617b92cdf2d0e0223c5" "I guess I am" I say "Whats it to you? You scared of super saiyans?" I say. I add a little smirk to my face to act like I could care less. It must have worked because he started to back up. I start to walk toward him. And I notice his power level had gone down from that blast. He must have used all his energy. I walk over to Rex and pet his head./p  
p data-p-id="7b10a58418ca7b0316fbcf249dc55600""Your death will not go unnoticed Rex. I promise Ill help you get back here. All of a sudden his body dissapears. I had only seen this once before. It was when Goku died. I stand up and look up at Calabar./p  
p data-p-id="6e814ade76e1ec0f0645fa279a7f1fdc""You used all your energy to kill him, didn't you?" I ask him. Calabar just shivers. He must be really scared. "Well, you said you wanted an opponent huh? Well here it is!"/p  
p data-p-id="a292b021a7cc8a26040d5f2b6616414a"strong /strong/p  
p data-p-id="8858c18f0b0bfb8120011546605c9656"I charge at Calabar. Ready to defeat him once and for all.I punch him in the stomach and he goes flying. He stops and looks at me. He looks changed from fear to hatred./p  
p data-p-id="924adf9ed85dc43d25ac0e02bb0f80ff""Why...you...little... I WILL DESTROY YOU!" He charges at me as his Power level returns to normal. Soon we are in mid-air hand-to-hand combat. I see a chance to attack him and I take the hit. It suceeds and he goes flyina again. When he stops I notice blood where I punched him. "emI guess being a super saiyan has a lot of ups. I feel so strong I could lift three trains!" /em I look at Calabar. The look on his face showed that he was very afraid./p  
p data-p-id="553ab5abdb6bcb31d22eb40452b7a295"-/p  
p data-p-id="7d506817b4d9d06fcf07d238416dba5a"strongCALABARS POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="3617a0c9a2fb25c8fcf47325f5cf157c""That- that power... its amazing!" I whispered to myself. I looked at the blood from my hand. I look at the wound. It's not Fatal, but It will slow me down./p  
p data-p-id="0f88809ed10537317fbef170559417f8"em"I need to find a way to stop him...Maybe I'll have to use the last of my energy, but it will be worth it. Even if it kills me as well." /emI charge the energy into my hands once more, And Ready for the final kill./p  
p data-p-id="c41fe503759cb639b9755dbbcd157481"-/p  
p data-p-id="035df694a048e9320187fece698737a4"strongBABBA POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="d1f337fcf7d36ebb95eb1e0c4c37e37b"Calabar's looking at his wound probably examining it. Then I see he Cups his hands together/p  
p data-p-id="018e7cb32b13a0943eafb7ec7fdbdb4d""No...Im not...going...to die...THIS TIME!" I charge at Calabar, trying to stop his attack before he charges fully. When I get closer I hear his voice/p  
p data-p-id="bb84c6a6fafa44ccdc6bfd335149c9eb""Ka...Me..." Not this time Calabar "Ha...Me..." I close in onto the final blow, But Im too late./p  
p data-p-id="77f635ec59ee829b2a19d784282b256a""HAAAAAAAA!" Calabar brings it forward, But then I get and Idea. I hold my hand out, My star is glowing a yellow aura. And I quickly charge/p  
p data-p-id="72dc8c50f6edd0ba80ff3692e53ec155""STAR BEAM!" I shoot the beam and it is HUGE! The super saiyan power had fused with the beam and had created a beam that could destroy a mountain. The two beams hit and clash for power. Then after about thirty seconds, It explodes. I fall to the ground and faint./p  
p data-p-id="d86c5ef2063bcdad1cb252c2ec9706e0"-/p  
p data-p-id="89bec7f6a70efdfa2fc1b276ed39b430""Babba...Babba...Babba..." I hear a faint voice in my ear. And I open them to see Rex. Only he's talking. I look around. And I see my body laying on the ground below me. I look up at Rex, and he just smiles/p  
p data-p-id="dd558cfa5ff854f1630f083474c7e280""Your not dead. Your just in the spirit world. I called you to talk to you." I look around, and notice that there are other ghostly spirits around me. I focus back on Rex, Who looked more ghostly. His eyes were more sunk in and he was floating a few inches off the ground. He also bad rings around his eyes. I guess they dont get a lot of sleep./p  
p data-p-id="5e947ed2fb754f3ab2dd6998c1b9c0cb""The reason I called you is to tell you to take your time to get all the Dragon balls and return me. Im going to train with King Kai. The big boss dude told me I was worthy to go train for saving your life. And he said I needed some training if I was going to help you in the future."/p  
p data-p-id="1b73671fc6cdbcb22b94f56193884760"I look at him "So that means..." He nods./p  
p data-p-id="b8e1737db188d33206cc0f0376295632""Yes. Im going to be able to battle with you when I return. But you need to train too. You may be a Super Saiyan, But you need to be ready, Because Calabar is the youngest of the seven. And you had a difficult time fighting him."/p  
p data-p-id="7d55fc1161092233344f84a3d7fb6719""Hold on what do you mean Had a hard time?" Rex Chuckles/p  
p data-p-id="22d18faeac7338465acfd7b614d6f0cb""You will see. But I have to go now. It seems like help has arrived." He looks down at my body. I look down too to see Misumi and Master Roshi, checking my body for fatal wounds./p  
p data-p-id="52e6734241c907a36642d3ac569a7c0b""Goodbye Babba. I will see you again soon." And with those words, I black out back into the real world./p  
p data-p-id="039bc2367dfd04d8ca8345c4ed594802"-/p  
p data-p-id="268368dd5d7989658b873bfb91f82664""Babba...Babba wake up!" I open my eyes to see Misumi hovering over my head. I sit up slowly and look around. I see Calabar's body laying still on the ground./p  
p data-p-id="f54c7387a75c1ceeed2e30d540064ad3""Is he..." Misumi hugs me/p  
p data-p-id="9a054b32056d9f679630b19373f3c32a""Yes. Hes dead. But how did you defeat him?" Misumi asks with a worried look on her face./p  
p data-p-id="6399dbdc89cb8a40d5c147c589ec8757""Rex. He-he sacrificed his life to save me. Then something wierd happened. I turned into-into a super Saiyan," I was able to say. I hear a sigh and look up to Master Roshi/p  
p data-p-id="09fad7ce968cc3416920527b2f590f2e""I was expecting this. We need to get back to my island. You might want to rest. your power level has gone down a lot. We took a ship here. So you can rest now." I nod and close my eyes and fall into a dreamless sleep/p 


	11. Chapter 11

I wake up on the couch at Master Roshi's house. Misumi is curled up beside me. I start to freak out, but then I remember shes my girlfriend. I try to get up quietly, but my body argues and im stuck on the cough. By the time i get on my elbows im out of breath.

 _"Wow, I must have pushed my body too far when I was battling. I wonder where master Roshi is..."_ I hear a slight yawn. I look over and Misumi's waking up. I lay down quickly and pretend to still be asleep. I hear her look around. I hear a slight drop on the floor, and I get more room on the couch. I hear her breathing above my ear, then she kisses my cheek. I open my eyes slowly, as if Im just waking up. Misumi reacts quickly

"Master Roshi! He's waking up!" I hear a fumble in the background. I lift my head to see Master Roshi coming out of Misumi's Bedroom.

"Master I think hes going to be- What were you doing in my room?"

"I was uh... Looking for my...Dragon ball?" Master Roshi looked embarrased

"You Perv! Stay out of my room! Anyway Babba is waking up. I think its time he should know." I try to talk, but my throat is dry and all I get is a gasp. Misumi looks at me and I point at the cup on the table.

"You need water huh? Well I probably should have known that. You have been knocked out for Five days." She gives me the water and I gulp it down. Then I come to my senses.

"Five Days? Why didn't you try to get me up? I mean, Im so hungry..." Misumi Giggles

"We tried to, but there was somebody we were waiting for..." She looks over the the door, And I see a blinding blue light. Im scared, But then I notice the power level coming closer. And I get really scared. But I see a familiar face come to the door. I nearly fall off the couch. Hes wearing a turtle Gi and has crazy black hair.

"Hi Im Goku. Nice to meet you!" I fall to the ground and blackness takes over me

I wake back up on the couch with Talking Near me. I keep my eyes close so I can listen

"So you sure its him? Because he doesn't look like a-"

"I know I know he doesn't. But I swear he has the power. And he was a super saiyan!" I notice the first voice is Goku. The second was Misumi.

"I know he doesn't look like it Goku, But I need you to make sure. You need to train him." The voice was Master Roshi. I decided I had heard enough So I started to stir. I heard some shushing and a little shuffling, then I open my eyes to see Goku right up in my face

"Hey uh, You ok?" I scream and fall off the couch, and all of them laugh. I get up and see some food on the table. I charge for it and gobble it down. I notice after like a minute, they are all staring at me.

"Uh, is there a problem?" I say. Goku is the first to speak.

"He eats like one doesn't he? So you are entirely sure?" Goku looks at Master Roshi, hoping for a sure answer by the look on his face.

"Im not entirely, but I have a strong feeling in my gut. Im sure he's who you are looking for." I look at Master Roshi

"What are you talking about? and why is Goku here? and- WHY DONT I KNOW ANYTHING!" Nobody reacts, except maybe Goku, who sends a punch at me. I block it, grab his arm, and flip him over my back. And he goes right through the floor! Misumi and Master Roshi gasp. I look over at them.

"What? I always did that back home. Whats wrong with it now? I will fix your floor, just...don't do that guys." Master Roshi is the first to speak.

"I guess that feeling was right! You are a Saiyan! No one has ever been able to do that to Goku!" I look at Goku. Who was smiling. A little hurt, but smiling

"Yea. He has the strength, but does he have the agility?" He starts throwing punches at me, And I get hit by the first one, but the rest I dodge easily. I notice his power level has gone down. I feel kinda upset, because he thinks he will hurt me. I grab both of his arms. Misumi and Master Roshi gasp.

"I know thats not all of your strength Goku, come on, give me your best shot." I say as throw him out through the wall.

"Thats enough!" Master Roshi Yells "I don't need my house destroyed, and that is enough information to know you are the Saiyan. You see there is an old legend I never Believed..." I look over at Master Roshi, letting my guard down. And Goku Charges at me. he throws me through the wall, and soon were over the water. He laughs, then gets serious, like in the series.

"Master Roshi may believe you might be a Saiyan, But I dont. Give me all you got. And don't hold back. This is the real test. To see if you are a blooded Saiyan."


End file.
